


like a drum (my heart never stops beating) : podfic

by freckleon



Category: Knight & Rogue - Hilari Bell
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, aline is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleon/pseuds/freckleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Theomiller's "like a drum (my heart never stops beating)".</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a drum (my heart never stops beating) : podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheoMiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMiller/gifts).
  * Inspired by [like a drum (my heart never stops beating)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796116) by [TheoMiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMiller/pseuds/TheoMiller). 



> So, I get distracted from things (like fandoms) for months at a time because I am lame. But I wanted to give podficcing a try and Aline is awesome and I love this story, so here we are. I think, in the future, I may need to work on my energy...

[mediafire mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4gksv2579egiqn3/like_a_drum.mp3)


End file.
